


A Whole New World

by juniversefactory



Series: the star and its universe ⭐️🌌 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney References, Disney Songs, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Wonhui are a couple, howoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniversefactory/pseuds/juniversefactory
Summary: Soonyoung just wants to go to Disneyland for his birthday but something else happened.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: the star and its universe ⭐️🌌 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038858
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JAJAngmyeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/gifts).



> This is my first soonhoon/howoo fic I've written and I cried while writing it! I hope you all like it. ^^ 
> 
> Happy birthday to our prince Soonyoung! And oh, this work is also a gift for my friend, Jaja. She has inspired me a lot when it comes to writing (especially about soonhoon). Thank you, Ja. :)

“I’m sorry, Soonyoung, but I can’t go with you. Junhui and I are going to Shenzhen to visit his mom.” Wonwoo apologizes.

Soonyoung sighs in defeat. That’s it, his birthday will be the saddest birthday ever, like it changed for the previous years. There’s nothing he can do about not being with Junhui and Wonwoo during his birthday as they already planned everything ahead of time. They invited him to go to Shenzhen too but Soonyoung wanted to do something else so he politely declined. 

“Just tell Mama Wen that I’m going to visit her some other time.” Soonyoung retorts. When Junhui arrived in Korea for college, they all became friends with him and helped him out with everything especially in learning the language. Upon knowing this, Mama Wen showed adoration with Soonyoung, Wonwoo and Jihoon and she treated them like her own. The boys also love it because they felt having another mother than their own.

Sometimes, Soonyoung wonders why he can’t celebrate his birthday with Junhui when their birthdays are literally just five days apart. Junhui has his own way of celebrating it, and it mostly involved going to his hometown in Shenzhen. Before, he usually celebrated it with Wonwoo and Jihoon. But when Junhui and Wonwoo became a couple, the two became inseparable and had their own world.

Junhui told Soonyoung to ask Jihoon to come with him but Soonyoung refused. Jihoon is the busiest person out of the four. Unlike Soonyoung and Junhui, the two have flexible schedules because they run a dance studio but they don’t instruct anymore unless it’s for a special request. Along with them having flexible schedules, Wonwoo is one of them. He didn’t apply anything yet for work because he wants to enjoy his life not being drowned in academics. That’s the reason why Junhui and Wonwoo can go to dates almost everyday. 

“So you want to bother us but not Jihoon? Have you even tried asking him?” Wonwoo asks again. Soonyoung shakes his head, “See you haven’t even tried yet.”

Soonyoung pouts, “You know how he is when he’s bothered. I don’t want him to get mad.”

Jihoon is a singer-songwriter who is better known as Woozi. Aside from being a public figure, he bears another identity online. He runs a travel blog and loves photography. And Soonyoung is the only one who knows that. Not even Junhui nor Wonwoo, only Soonyoung.

Soonyoung finding out Jihoon’s another identity is not intentional. One day, Jihoon asked him to accompany him to the mall to buy a new lens. Jihoon willingly told him about the secret, but never told him about the website where he posts his blog and photos. Soonyoung respects that. Maybe, Jihoon doesn’t want to let his friends see it. But Soonyoung is glad and honored to hold onto that secret that Jihoon never told anyone of but him, and him only.

The actual reason why Soonyoung can’t bother Jihoon is because he might be out there somewhere taking photos of nature and other beautiful places. Jihoon specifically told Soonyoung that he does it alone so he can focus. Also, most of the time, the scenery gives him peace of mind or even inspiration to write songs.

Distracted by the sound of the door, Soonyoung’s thoughts were interrupted. Jihoon is here. He rarely goes home this early. He usually arrives when all of them are sleeping. The four of them live in an apartment with two bedrooms. Junhui and Wonwoo occupy the first room, while Soonyoung and Jihoon occupy the other one. Well, it looks like Soonyoung only occupies their room because Jihoon tends to stay in the common room especially when he arrives early in the morning while everyone else is sleeping.

“Hey,” Soonyoung greets him, “You’re early.”

“Oh hi. Yeah, I took three days off.” Jihoon greets back.

Soonyoung’s eyebrows furrow, “That’s new. You don’t really demand for a day off. But not just a day, it’s three days. What are you going to do?”

Jihoon chuckles, not answering his question back. Instead, Jihoon opens his backpack and looks for something. When he finds it, he stands up and hands it over to Soonyoung.

“What’s this?” Soonyoung asks.

Jihoon answers, “Open it for you to find out.” 

Carefully, Soonyoung opens the brown envelope. Slowly, one by one, he checks the papers and the contents. Along with the flipping of every page, Soonyoung’s tears slowly fall down. He can’t believe what he’s reading. 

“Hey, you don’t like it?” Jihoon worriedly asks him. He hands Soonyoung his handkerchief but he doesn’t want to get it. Instead, Jihoon wipes his tears, “Hey, don’t cry. I’ll take it back if you don’t want it.”

Soonyoung shakes his head immediately, “Oh no, no taking back, Jihoon! You gave this so it’s mine.” He sniffs, “I can’t believe you actually gave me this. Don’t you know how happy I was? It’s not even my birthday yet.”

Jihoon smiles, “I know. So hurry up crybaby, pack your things and we’ll have a flight to catch tonight.” 

Without further discussion, Soonyoung sprints to their room to pack his things. He’s going to Hong Kong! He’s going to Hong Kong with Jihoon! The contents of the envelope were printed business class plane tickets, and Disneyland and Disney hotel vouchers for two. The things that Soonyoung actually wants. Thanks to Wonwoo, Jihoon knows what Soonyoung wants for his birthday. 

👑👑👑

After a three hours flight, the two arrived in Hong Kong. Soonyoung still looks energetic although it’s already past midnight. Jihoon, on the other hand, looks so exhausted but he doesn’t want to let Soonyoung feel he is.

When they got out of the airport, they hailed a cab to go directly to Disney’s Hollywood Hotel. Jihoon booked this hotel in Disneyland so they can directly go to the park after their breakfast later.

Upon arrival at the hotel, Soonyoung can’t help but feel so excited. He’s finally here to the place where his heart wants to go ever since he’s still a kid. He can’t express it in words but his expressions and actions show how much he’s delighted to be here. It looks exactly as he imagined it would be. 

One of the staff ushered them to their room so they can rest because it’s really late already and they want the best for their guests in the hotel. They offered towelettes and some beverages but the two declined. Well, Jihoon declined because Soonyoung was busy taking pictures of every corner of the hotel.

“Soonyoung, you should sleep. We’ll have a long day tomorrow.” Jihoon, who’s already on the bed, tells him. When they got inside the room, Jihoon immediately took a shower, not minding if he just took off his socks or not.

Soonyoung looks at him, “Oh I didn’t notice that it has only one bed.”

“That’s because you weren’t paying attention,” Jihoon chuckles, “Go on. Take a shower. And sleep now. Just turn off the light after doing so.”

“Okay. Sleep well, Jihoon.” Soonyoung says, pouting. Jihoon must have forgotten what day or time it is so he forgot to greet Soonyoung with a happy birthday. He shrugs and follows Jihoon’s commands.

👑👑👑

“Wake up sleepyhead. We’re going to Disneyland today.” Upon hearing that, Soonyoung stands up and gets ready in a flash.

While Soonyoung is still in the bathroom, someone knocks on their door. It reveals the staff holding their birthday surprise for Soonyoung. It’s one of their traditions there whenever a guest celebrates their special day. Jihoon places the surprise on the table near where Soonyoung sleeps so he would see it right away. 

“Oh you’re finish- what the hell are you wearing?” Jihoon asks him. Not that he hates what Soonyoung is wearing, he’s just surprised that he actually has the guts to wear it in public. He wants to complain about it but he’s too adorable.

Soonyoung waves his scepter, “I’m in Disneyland so might as well wear something that makes me a Disney prince.” He turns around, showing his entire outfit to Jihoon, “Does it look bad?”

“N-no,” Jihoon stutters, “It suits you.” He can’t believe he actually blurted that out. Soonyoung can outshine all the Disney princes out there with his dashing costume. 

Noticing something foreign on his desk, Soonyoung runs to it and screams excitedly, “Wow! They actually give this out! I thought it wasn't real! Ahh, I’m so happy!” He takes out his phone to take lots of photos of it. 

Jihoon invites Soonyoung for breakfast. He almost declined his invitation but upon hearing they’re eating at Chef Mickey’s, Soonyoung stands up real quick and pulls Jihoon out of the room. The two eat their breakfast before heading to the theme park. Along with the food, there comes another surprise.

“Waah~ This is so cute! Ahhh, thank you so much!” Soonyoung tells the staff, wearing Disney outfits, who sang for him a happy birthday. They handed him a cute plate of cupcakes with candles, “This is so amazing. I’m in awe!”

After a while, they head to Disneyland park. Jihoon cannot count how many times Soonyoung said he’s excited. Just by the looks of it, the lad in prince outfit cannot contain how happy and elated he is this day. He doesn’t even notice that Jihoon hasn’t greeted him yet as he is distracted by the two consecutive surprises he received.

“You brought your camera.” Jihoon nods, “It’s been so long since I saw you holding that.”

“Of course, I have to bring this one. I can be your photographer today so I can capture this magical place with the new Disney prince.” Jihoon chuckles.

Soonyoung feels the blood rushing on his cheeks. How can Jihoon say that? His heart is making irregular beats. This is one of those days that Jihoon makes his heart flutter. How come he does that easily?

Soonyoung admits that he has a huge crush on Jihoon. He just doesn’t want to make things awkwards so he doesn’t tell him anything. Ever since they became friends until today, his feelings for him are still the same. It doesn’t add up the fact that Jihoon really exerted efforts on making his birthday this wonderful even if it just started. Regardless, he’s thankful that he gets to spend his birthday with someone special to him.

Soonyoung shows Jihoon the list he wants to do today. He wants to maximize their stay; they're only booked for a day in the park. Of course, he also thinks that Jihoon wants to explore Hong Kong the following days so he respects his decision for that.

Jihoon just follows him, just going to what Soonyoung wants. It’s his birthday today, so he might as well give him the freedom to choose on which ride or attraction he wants to. Jihoon is just beside him, taking pictures of him whether Soonyoung is aware of it or not.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon calls him. The other hums as a response, “Do you want to see outer space?”

“Huh? How?”

Jihoon explains, “There’s this ride called Hyperspace Mountain, you can see stars or even asteroids and such.”

“Ohh, I wanna try! I wanna try!” Soonyoung jumps like a small kid.

Jihoon brings him inside the attraction, not explaining what type of ride it is. Like a typical prankster Jihoon is, he wants to tease Soonyoung a little. On the other hand, Soonyoung is distracted with the view inside. It’s like a huge spacecraft. There are also other spaceships, planets, stars and so on. Everything looks amazing, according to Soonyoung.

It’s almost their turn when Soonyoung stops walking. Jihoon asks him what’s wrong. There, Soonyoung realizes that the ride is, “a high speed roller coaster type ride in the dark. What the hell. Really, Jihoon? You’re letting me ride a roller coaster? You didn’t even tell me?” He sulks.

Jihoon chuckles, “You didn’t even ask. You were actually excited when I just barely told you about the ride.”

“But still!” Soonyoung pouts.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be with you.” Jihoon offers his right hand, “Do you trust me?”

Soonyoung answers, “W-what did you say?”

Jihoon repeats, “Soonyoung, do you trust me?”

Soonyoung carefully holds Jihoon’s hand and responds, “Yes.”

When they already sat on the ride, Jihoon feels that Soonyoung is nervous. Although Soonyoung is the most adventurous, well next to Junhui, he still has those he can’t do at all. One of them is riding a roller coaster. He remembers Soonyoung almost fainting when they rode the roller coaster in Everland.

Hands still holding on together, Jihoon tells him to relax, “This ride is actually cool. It’s dark, you won’t notice it’s a roller coaster, well it’s fast but I guarantee you that the view is nice.” Soonyoung keeps quiet. He’s nervous. Before the ride starts Jihoon apologizes for bringing him in, “I actually wanted to tease you a little but I guess it was a stupid idea.”

“H-hey, no, I’m just a little bit nervous. But I trust you,” Soonyoung’s mouth edges curl up a bit, “I’m nervous yet I’m excited.”

Jihoon sighs, “Just close your eyes if you’re really scared.”

“No. Where’s the fun in that?” Soonyoung chuckles a bit, “Don’t worry, as long as I have your hand like my life depends on it, I’ll be okay.” He reassures.

The ride started smoothly. Soonyoung didn’t expect the twists and sharp turns so he’s a bit surprised. But he adapted to it easily, enjoying the view of the dark surroundings that only the stars, planets and asteroids are the sources of light.

Not noticing his companion, Jihoon just stared at Soonyoung throughout the ride while holding his hand. Even if the ride is dark, Soonyoung is the brightest. He seems like he’s glowing, plus add the fact that he’s still wearing the shining shimmering splendid prince outfit. No wonder he likes to be called Hoshi, he looks like the brightest star Jihoon has ever seen.

After the ride, Soonyoung surprisingly felt a bit dizzy but he seems okay. He thanks Jihoon for taking him there. He also declares that it’s his favorite ride in the park.

“Do you want to eat lunch after this ride?” Jihoon asks. He hears Soonyoung’s stomach gurgling while waiting for their turn on the Winnie the Pooh ride. Soonyoung also complains why the heck is this ride so popular that it takes up most of their time.

When they finished, they headed to the Royal Banquet Hall where they’ll eat lunch. Soonyoung is, once again, astonished by the view. There are families and couples who are currently munching their food and it’s a nice sight for Soonyoung.

“Come on, let’s choose which food to eat.” Jihoon pulls him. He shows Soonyoung around and there are various cuisines they can choose from. There’s Korean, Western, Chinese, Japanese, and other cuisines.

The two settled for Western food, which is steak and various stuff. Soonyoung didn’t know what to choose so he just copied what Jihoon got for himself. Surprisingly, Soonyoung didn’t regret choosing it. He’s actually thrilled to see the Mickey Mouse-shaped carrot on his plate. As usual, he takes photos of it. 

Soonyoung compliments Jihoon’s taste in food. The steak was good along with the fries and some veggies served on the plate. He tells Jihoon that he’s going to depend on him for food as he chooses the best ones. Jihoon really has the best palate.

After their meal, the two head to Mickey’s PhilharMagic so they could watch the mini show while their food digests. Also, it’s cold inside so it would be a nice place to rest. 

They enter the theater with their 3D glasses on. They sit in the middle, which Jihoon claims to have the best view. Soonyoung feels giddy, he really appreciates mini shows like this. 

When the show is ongoing, Jihoon stares at Soonyoung once again, not minding the show in front of him. He’s in awe to see Soonyoung this happy. Soonyoung is the smiley type of person, but this is different among the smiles Jihoon has seen from him.  _ He’s genuinely happy _ . Jihoon thinks.

“Ah, the show was nice! Have you smelled the cherries during Be Our Guest? How about when the water was splashed? That’s cool!” Soonyoung clings on Jihoon, “That was so cool, I can’t even think of anything else but cool!”

They walked through the castle to see the front. Jihoon insists on taking pictures of Soonyoung with the castle as his background. Jihoon calls him, “Come on, give me your best pose! The post must defeat all of the Disney princes.”

Again, Soonyoung’s heart waver. It gets him whenever Jihoon insists that he’s a Disney prince or was that really about it? Jihoon makes his heart flutter by his simple actions. He wants to deny the fact that he’s falling for him in every step of the way. But he can’t. Fighting for what you feel is actually worse than letting it flow. Maybe, he’s just going to let it flow, regardless of what the outcome would be.

They’re sitting on the right side of Main Street USA, with the view of the castle, munching some popcorn and some ice cream that Jihoon bought. Luckily, they sat on a great spot while waiting for the Flights of Fantasy parade. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! We’re proud to have you join our 11th anniversary celebration. And now, let your imagination soar as we present Flights of Fantasy.” The opening spiel starts along with lively music that fills the entire park. Children screaming excitedly, people clapping and cheering, everyone is just as excited as Soonyoung is.

Soonyoung stands up and begins to dance along to the music. With his exceptional prince outfit, everyone notices him and they also stand up from their seats, and dance along with the music. It’s such a breathtaking view for Jihoon, he can’t help but smile. Soonyoung being Soonyoung, making people follow him because of his undeniably attractive energy.

“It’s a sky high celebration

So come on, let’s fly away

Take a flight on imagination

Come on, it’s a brand new day

We’re chasing rainbows wherever the wind blows

So come on, a flight of fantasy.” 

Hearing this song play, along with other people and Soonyoung’s voices, Jihoon beams a soft smile. He’s been here before but this experience with Soonyoung makes it feel like it’s his first time here. It’s special and unforgettable.

Jihoon’s thoughts were interrupted when Soonyoung pulled his hand to stand up. Soonyoung places their hands like they’re going to dance the waltz. Before Jihoon complains, Soonyoung starts singing along which makes Jihoon’s heart go crazy (as if it wasn’t crazy even before the trip started).

“Someday my prince will come, 

Someday we’ll meet again

And the birds will sing, and wedding bells ring

Someday when my dreams come true.”

Jihoon spins him around, which makes the crowd cheer for them. Not wanting to feel defeated, Jihoon continues singing it, making Soonyoung blush like crazy.

“I know you, 

I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you, 

The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.”

The crowd has gone wild, the Disney characters on parade caught their attention too making them cheer for them. Soonyoung is red as a tomato, not expecting Jihoon to reciprocate the affection he’s given to him.

“Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast.”

They continued dancing romantically along the music until the part of the Disney princesses ended. Soonyoung wants to hide himself with his cape because Jihoon did something unexpected.

Jihoon kissed him… on his forehead. How can he make Soonyoung’s heart go wild at this moment?

👑👑👑

Not wanting to be awkward after Jihoon kissed him, Soonyoung makes himself busy with all of the things he sees. Soonyoung also pulls Jihoon to various rides and attractions so they can maximize all of their remaining time before the park closes.

One of the things they shouldn’t miss, according to Jihoon, is the Festival of the Lion King show. Aside from stars and heavenly bodies, Jihoon is well aware of Soonyoung’s fondness for animals so he wants to show him the 20-minute show that only Disneyland offers. When Soonyoung asked if there would be tigers, Jihoon smacks him. Has Soonyoung even watched The Lion King?

When the skies begin to look dark, the two eat dinner at the same place, the Royal Banquet Hall. This time, they’re trying other cuisine other than sticking to the same food they ate for lunch. Once again, Soonyoung copies what Jihoon gets. 

They ate quickly so they could secure a good spot for another parade, the Paint the Night parade. It’s one of the best parades that Jihoon has ever seen, maybe one of his favorites. The parade shows various characters like the one they saw in the afternoon. But this time, the colorful lights illuminate the whole park. It’s such a nice view.

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Disney proudly presents our spectacular nighttime pageant of magic and imagination in millions of dazzling lights and astounding musical sounds. It’s the Paint the Night parade.” The opening spiel starts. The crowd cheers when the music starts and the colorful lights begin to show one by one.

Out of nowhere, Jihoon starts singing along with the Peter Pan theme song, but changing the lyrics of it.

“Soonyoung is my star every night (The second star to the right)

Shines day and night for me (Shines in the night for you)

Tell him I dream to be with him (To tell you that the dream you plan)

Now, it’s coming true (Really can come true).”

Soonyoung punches Jihoon’s shoulder, “W-what are you saying?” Truthfully speaking, his heart is beating so fast at the moment. What is Jihoon saying? Does he imply that he likes Soonyoung too? Well, Soonyoung thinks Jihoon is just teasing him, not knowing the actual intention of the latter. 

“What?” Jihoon laughs, “I’m just singing. Go on, focus on the parade. Don’t mind me.”

“Put your hands up, ’cause the night is young!

Kick your heels up when you join the fun.

As the magic sets us all aglow,

I gotta know, my friends,

When can we do this again?”

Jihoon faces Soonyoung and sings the second to the last part of the song, “I never want this to end!” 

Soonyoung asks by singing the last line, “When can we do this again?”

They all clapped at the end. The parade was as magical as the first one. Colorful lights really helped in making everything look astonishingly beautiful. It’s one for the books, Soonyoung says. He’ll never forget everything about it.

“Let’s ride one more before we secure a spot for the fireworks show.” Jihoon offers.

Soonyoung thinks about which ride he missed then he realizes it’s in front of him, the carousel. They passed by this a couple of times already but they never actually fell in line to ride it. So, without asking, he pulls Jihoon to ride it.

Soonyoung snatches Jihoon’s camera from him when he rides one of the horses. Before Jihoon could even complain, the ride started. Soonyoung did not ride the carousel for the purpose of seeing Jihoon looking cute and to take photos of him. He feels bad because Jihoon only gets to take pictures of other people other than himself.

Soonyoung is not tech savvy but he manages to use Jihoon’s camera very well.

“Jihoon, smile!” Soonyoung cheers. Jihoon wants to throw him a glare but he doesn’t want Soonyoung to feel bad about it. So, even if it’s killing him inside because of embarrassment, he smiles for Soonyoung. The things he only does for Soonyoung.

Soonyoung compliments him for looking good. Jihoon doesn’t want to show the growing blush on his face so he snatched back the camera right away to check on the photos. Though he often experiences people taking photos of him, especially when he’s at a show, it feels different because Soonyoung took them. His heart swells at the thought of someone special taking a photo of him.

👑👑👑

Fireworks are magical. It gives color and life to the dark skies. To Soonyoung, he loves watching fireworks as they look like stars that illuminate the heavens at night. It removes the dullness of the empty skies.

The last thing to do in Disneyland is watch the fireworks show or better known as Disney in the Stars. Aside from the fireworks, the castle glows in different colors and shows Disney clips along with their theme songs. It sounds so magical, right? It’s even more magical seeing it for yourself.

“Jihoon, this is so beautiful.” Soonyoung utters. The show began ten minutes ago and Soonyoung’s tears can’t stop falling. Jihoon comforts him but Soonyoung assures him he’s okay, that he’s just overwhelmed with everything. Fireworks are really his favorites, his reaction to watching it shows how much he loves them.

The songs, the shows, the place, the crowd and Jihoon, Soonyoung thinks everything looks perfect. Celebrating his birthday in his favorite place in the world with his favorite person (don’t tell Junhui and Wonwoo) is the best birthday gift he’s ever received. Because of that, Soonyoung hugs Jihoon. The latter hugs him back and caresses his back.

“Thank you so much, Jihoon. I mean it.” Soonyoung sniffs, “Everything is so beautiful. This is the best birthday gift ever.”

Jihoon smiles, “But there is still one last thing though.”

“What is it?” 

Jihoon pulls a red box out of his pocket and hands it over, “Happy birthday, Soonyoung. This is my last gift for you today.”

This is the first time Jihoon greets Soonyoung throughout the day. Soonyoung has forgotten about it. Now that he’s reminded of it he wants to scold him but he can’t, especially when everything they’ve done today means so much to him.

Soonyoung receives the box and opens it, “Jihoon… What…?” He can’t put his thoughts into words. The content of the box is a diamond ring. Why would Jihoon give him a diamond ring? Unless...

“Soonyoung, I just realized something recently and what happened today proved my realization,” Jihoon starts, “I realized, putting you on the scenery makes everything perfect. You’re the missing piece to my photographs.”

Jihoon continues, “Soonyoung, whenever we’re together, it seems like I’m in a whole new world with you. I’ve loved you even before, and I’m falling in love with you every single day. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Soonyoung asks, “But we haven’t dated yet?”

“We can date along the process of our relationship.” Jihoon assures.

“Right.” Soonyoung is out of words. He still can’t process anything Jihoon has said. Is he really proposing to him? In front of Disneyland's castle?

Jihoon breaks the ice, “We can work that out. Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“If so,” Jihoon gets the box from Soonyoung’s hand and kneels on one knee, “Kwon Soonyoung, are you willing to be the prince of my story and spend the rest of your life with me?”

Tears, happy tears came out of Soonyoung’s eyes as he nodded, “Yes, Jihoon, yes. My answer will always be yes.”

As a seal to a deal, their lips met each other’s. Everything is just as magical as a fairy tale. They shared their love in front of the colorful castle. Isn’t this one for the books? Who needs a Disney prince if Jihoon got himself one already? 

“Did I ever tell you that I love you so much?” Soonyoung asks. Jihoon shakes his head, “Well then, I love you so much, Lee Jihoon.”

“I love you too, Kwon Soonyoung.”

👑👑👑

A Whole New World

the missing piece of my photographs is the one and only you, ksy.

BY LEE JIHOON

www.universefactory.com

  
  


_ Unbelievable sights _

_ Indescribable feeling _

_ Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling _

_ Through an endless diamond sky _

  
  


Your name that outshines all the stars in the universe. The only star that I was able to hold in my arms. I can't imagine my life without you.

Your name that overpowers all the princes out there. The only prince I ever wished for. No amount of words will be able to describe how much I love you. 

**Kwon Soonyoung** , thank you for filling the missing piece of my heart.

  
  


_ With new horizons to pursue  _

_ Let me share this whole new world with you _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To appreciate the last part, which is Jihoon's blog, check my Twitter post: https://twitter.com/thewonforhui/status/1272450172891496448?s=20
> 
> If you reached until here, thank you very much! ^^


End file.
